


Stop recording

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its all fake tho, Villain Wilbur Soot, remember its all roleplay! :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy have a scripted fight but Tommy can't take it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Stop recording

"What so you're just gonna blow it up! Everything we've worked for? What's the fuckin point of taking down Schlatt if your just gonna blow it up anyway! If you don't care about Lmanberg then just let Schlatt have it! At least then everyone else could still go home..."

"I don't know why you're even trying Tommy, I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not. Manberg is gonna fucking explode because that's what I want okay!"

"So what I want doesn't matter? I've been with you this whole time Wil! Lmanberg is as much mine as yours! That's how it's always been! This isn't the right way to do it Wil!"

"Yeah, your opinion doesn't matter! I should have fuckin known better then to tell you, of course you'd try to stop me. Fuckin self righteous holier then thou dickhead. You always have to take the moral high ground, until no ones looking then you steal all my shit! You think you're better then everyone else. And everyone fucking believes you! That's what I don't understand, everyone just fucking believes you!"

"That's bullshit Wil! I never said I was better then anyone else and-"

"Oh but you definitely act like it! Like Me, Dream, and Schlatt are all villains for disagreeing with you! If we're the bad guys, what does that make you Tommy? Say it"

"..."

"Go on Tommy say it! I want you to look me in the eyes and say that you believe you're the good guy, that you are morally superior to me!"

"...i don't want to"

"Yeah you can't say it because you know I'm right! I'm right, you do think you're better then us! But saying that would contradict your little made up morals. So you say nothing."

"...its not true, im not better then anyone"

"Aww there you go! You finally said it! Good job Toms, you finally admitted that you're just as shitty as the rest of us!"

"...im not shitty wil, don't say that"

"What I'm just telling the truth! It's okay, you're the same as all of us! Me and Dream and Schlatt, you're just like us! You can say that we don't have to be the bad guys, but don't you see tommy? We're all already the bad guys."

"..."

"Tommy?"

"..."

"Did you forget your lines?"

"..."

"Do you want me to stop recording?"

"...y-yeah"

"You okay? We don't have to take the story this way. We don't have to put the fight in, we could say it happened off camera or i could rewrite it. I could make it less mean, would that help?"

"n-no it's fine Wil I just need a moment, I just... You're just really good at acting wil, i just.. it feels pretty realistic."

"I'm sorry toms, i really don't mean it, just remember that okay?"

"mmkay"

"I'm sorry I wrote a script where I yell at you, we could record this another day, or maybe i could edit the two sides of the fight together so I'm not yelling at you?"

"... No it's okay Wil, I'm fine, Tommyinnit doesn't cry"

"but you know, you're not Tommyinnit right now, you can cry if you want to, its just me here."

"I-im s-sorry this is s-so st-stupid, I know it's fake and y-you don't mean i-it, i just... i don't know"

"Hey its okay, its not stupid, you're upset, you don't need to explain yourself, it's just me here okay? Cry as much as you want, it's just me"

"I'm sorry i-its not that I'm scared of you its just.. I'm scared its true yknow? Like what if everyone knows I'm an asshole, what if i do act like I'm better then everyone else? I don't want you guys to hate me"

"Hey, I could never hate you Tommy, you're my little brother, even if everyone turns against you I'll always be here and I'll listen to you okay? And you're not a bad person, you're just Tommy! You're one of the best people I've ever met, I love you toms and nothing will change that."

"...thanks.. I love you too wil"


End file.
